Kazakhbrick
|nativename = Қазақкірпіш (Kazakh) Qazaqkirpish Казахкирпич (Russian) Kazakhkirpič |image = Zk6g3pwcRF6b6Wc5n wNZ-vPpgCDbVd6nwXYMwox21Y.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = We invented largest space launch facility! |reality = ���� Republic of Kazakhstan ���� |government = Authoritarian Presidential Republic. |capital = Astanabrick |affiliation = CISball OICball SCOball Turkic Councilball Eurasian Unionball BRICSbricks |language = Kazakh Russian (although Kazakhbrick is getting a more Kazakh identity) |religion = Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Russiaball Belarusball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Turkmenistanball Iranball Chinaball Mongoliaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Azerbaijanball Kebab |enemies = ISISball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Soviet Unionball |likes = Other Stans, Al-Farabi, meat, Jah Khalib, potassium, cotton (is of important Export stuff) |hates = Being invaded, Borat, relying on Russia, being called Christian just because he celebrates Christmas, being mistakened for an Islamic country just for having an Islamic majority |founded = 1991 |ended = |predecessor = |successor = NEW SOUTHERN FEDERAL OBLAST XAXAXAXAXAXAXA |intospace = Yes |status = Going to space again but in Mars in 2030 and also seeing Aliens with Allah's help. |notes = Largest Landlocked Countryball in the World 9th largest country in the world |gender = Male |bork = Potassium Potassium/Osmium Osmium/Nazarbayev Nazarbayev |personality = Peaceful, Friendly, Brave, Kebab |food = Besbarmaq, Baursak, Kymis, Kuirdak |military = Best in central asia |type = Turkic |onlypredecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick |predicon = Kazakh SSR}} Kazakhbrick, sometimes spelt Qazaqbrick, is the greatest country in the world. A great Borat Kebab country in Central Asia and Eastern Europe. He is addicted to potassium. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his clay for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Russia has taken a Kazakh astronaut into space, Aidyn Aimbetov. He borders Russiaball, Kyrgyzstanball, , Turkmenistanball, and those a${holes Uzbekistanball. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICKS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! History Kazakh Khanatebrick was the ancestor of Kazakhbrick. Kazakbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kyrgyz. During Soviet times he was a Republic of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. The one true thing that Boratbrick says is that Kazakhstan has the best potassium in the world. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. He also can into his own pro cycling team like his friends Bahrainball and and UAEball: Astana Pro Team. Etymology Like Tajikistanball and Turkmenistanball, The word "Stan" at the end is of meaning "Land Of" in Persian. The name "Kazakh" comes from the ancient Turkic word qaz, "to wander". So those two words make up his name today (Land of Wanderers), reflecting Kazakhstan's nomadic culture. Relationships Friends * USAball- He was the first to recognize me as a country, His president praises me and my president. We both have embassies in each other's capitals, He in Astanabrick and I in DCball * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. Also he is my brother. * Turkeyball- He is my brother. * Bashkortostanball- He is my Insignificant musician brother * Russiaball- He is my great friend. * Czechiaball you funny fool, you tried borat swimming suit, but do not worry, I'll pay penalty because it was only horseplay * Uzbekistanball - He is my smelly brother with the bone in the middle of their brain he steals water from Syr-darya and now we loose aral. * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother. * Kyrgyzstanball - He is my poor brother. * Tajikistanball - He is my Persian friend. * UAEball, Qatarball, Bahrainball - Good Business and especially Oil Partners. Are also Muslim Friends. * Iranball- Persian Trading Partner * Iraqball- Mesopotamian Trading Partner. *All Turkic countries and entities Except Uzbekistan, very nosy people with bones in their brains Neutral * Israelcube - Despite the fact that he bullies Palestine, we still maintain good relations. He has an embassy in Astana, I have an embassy in Tel Aviv. Plus he buys my oil. Enemies * ISISball - Cause he is a terrorist. Good thing he is not anywhere close to central Asia, except for that mass shootings recently in Aktobe and Almaty STOP EVIL * UKball - BORAT IS A DISGRACE TO OUR COMMUNITY! but thanks for boosting the tourism * Kuwaitball - For playing the Borat Anthem * Soviet Unionball - ANOTHER KEBAB REMOVER AND FARMLAND STEALER! DEFEND KEBAB! 1991, MY BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE DEFEND KEBAB DEFEND KEBAB! *Borat - your movie is ridiculous and awful. your anthem is very annoying and you didn't even have any Kazakh actors in the movie. you filmed it in a Gypsy village in Romaniaball, not in Kazakhstan and you weren't speaking any Kazakh at all, you were speaking Hebrew. But thanks for tourists! Family * Gokturkball - Great Great Grandfather * Oghuz Yabguball - Great Grandfather * Kimek Khanateball - Grandfather * Great Seljukball - Granduncle * Kazakh Khanatebrick - Father * Ottoman Empireball - Uncle * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother * Turkmenistanball - Brother * Uzbekistanball - Brother * Turkeyball - Second Cousin Why Kazakhbrick is a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on the website Krautchan the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds. Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than the remaining countries. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for this is that the Kazakh government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Astanabrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Astana, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. Ex-Soviet authors sometimes interpret Kazakhstan's rectangular shape as a rug, rather than a brick, considering that Central Asia is famous in the former USSR for its rug weaving Yeah right. Another reason is due to Kazakhbrick's attempts to join BRICS. Gallery Images Dimensions.jpg Hospital_Massacre.png Kazakhbrick.png Brick.jpg 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Filming in Romania.png Borat is best movie.jpg Tiny NK.png Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png nukeeverythin.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png The Twilight Zone.png The New EU.png Ups and Downs.png Sea of Tears.png No Letter K.png We Just Tools.png Videos Links *Facebook page }} fr:Kazakhbrique es:Kazajistánbrick it:Kazakistanbrick ru:Казахстан pl:Kazakhbrick zh:哈萨克砖 Category:Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Central Asia Category:Orthodox Category:Mongoloid Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Homosex Removers Category:Altaic Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:ISIS Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Desert Category:Pro Israel Category:ISISball Haters Category:Russia Allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:BRICS Category:Democracy Haters Category:Unitary Category:High HDI